


Measure A Year Illustrations

by ThePlaidFox



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox/pseuds/ThePlaidFox
Summary: Illustrations forMeasure a Yearfic bytheinkwell33. For Good Omens Big Bang 2019. Had a ton of fun working with my author and fellow artistKaty133.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Measure A Year Illustrations

The failed switch.

"A soft looking man slouches against the well-worn sofa, clasping the hand of a slim, red haired fellow who sits far too primly to match the aesthetic his all-black outfit conveys."

Aziraphale and Crowley

Measure a Year

Saving wayward foliage.

"So, he grabs the keys to Crowley’s flat, tucks the plant under his arm, and makes his way, furtively, down to the street. It isn’t long before he’s in the park, where he, in the sneakiest manner possible (which includes dodging street lamps and pedestrians and digging in the shadows), plants it and returns with the empty pot. He is glad Crowley wears a lot of black, because with all the digging and anxious trowel wielding, he’s surely covered in grass stains and soil smudges. But the black hides all."

Aziraphale’s knitting skills on display much to Crowley’s horror.

"And for another thing, Aziraphale’s knitting regimen goes into overdrive, and he finishes his black and red sweater with enough time to spare that he is able to wear it in public on one of the remaining snowy days."

And here are my pre -sketches for the art nerds out there. ^_-

Please check out the other bangs from our lovely hosts at [Good Omens Big Bang 2019](https://goodomensbigbang.tumblr.com/banginfo) on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out my other work. ^_^  
> My ao3 link:[ThePlaidFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox)  
> My Tumblr link:[ThePlaidFox on Tumblr](https://theplaidfox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
